The following activities will take place during the priority-setting stage: [unreadable] The IAC in consultation with the EAC will recommend funding for pilot research projects and for the educational and training activities ofthe P20 by the end ofthe priority setting stage. [unreadable] The collaborative research teams will begin work on the pilot research projects. [unreadable] Eight Fresno State students will be selected for participation in the 8-week summer research rotations. Four undergraduate students and two Master's students will be selected for participation in the joint pilot cancer research projects at SBCC. Two undergraduate students will be selected for participation in cancer health disparities research projects at CVHPI.